Breaking Things Into Pieces
by TheNameToNeverBeForgotten
Summary: This is not based of the song. Sorry to break it to you *pun not intended* So yea. Enjoy Meito x Luki


"Who makes a cutey neko neko? You do~" Meito said to his neko boyfriend in a cutesy voice.

"Shut up already!" Luki snapped.

"Someone is feisty today," Meito commented his voice a bit dark. Luki's ears flickered before they flattened against his head. Meito sighed and went over to Luki. He wrapped Luki into a hug and held him close. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes~ You're just too cute~" Meito apologized his voice getting cutesy again. Luki's ears twitched slightly. Meito pouted slightly. "Come on. You know I can't help it. And now that you're a neko you're cuter- if that was even possible~" the brunette said trying to convince the younger.

Luki sighed and finally gave in, nuzzling the brunette's neck. "I know you can't- but you do know I don't like being called cute in public," he replied flickering his ears again. The brunette chuckled and cuddled the younger.

"Well~ Then stop being cute in public. Oh wait- you're always cute~" Meito said gently kissing the neko's cheek. Once he pulled away blush was left. The brunette laughed. "How do you honestly expect me to stop calling you cute if you keep doing cute things?" he asked. Luki's ears twitched yet another time before flattening more. The pinkette hid his face into Meito's chest, causing the brunette to pout. "Maybe we could go to my room," the brunette suggested with a grin.

Luki's face grew warmer. "M-Meito- We can't do that. Not right this second at least. Remember that there's a reason why we are out in the backyard-" he pointed out, his voice muffled. Meito groaned, but said nothing more. "If I remember correctly- we might get prohibited from being alone together in rooms of any sort," Luki added.

The brunette placed his head on top of Luki's. "True true. But it's not our fault," Meito said defensively.

"Well- actually. It might be my fault..." Luki's voice trailed off as he looked at the ground. Meito sighed and held Luki closer.

"Luki. Tell me. Exactly how is it your fault that your sister stupidly left a fragile item in your room?"

"Meito- she put it in my room because she thought it wouldn't get broken. It's my fault for freaking out to the point it got broken."

"Well guess what. It is the spider's fault for entering your room. End of story."

Luka chuckled low. "So it was because of a spider that it got broken?" she challenged with her voice rising. She tapped her foot impatiently against the ground, her arms crossed against her chest and a death stare at the two.

Luki flinched and stayed close to Meito. Meito frowned a bit looking at Luka. "Come on. You should have known better than to have left a silly vase in another person's room," Meito defended.

"I should have known better than to trust the two of you...," Luka hissed.

"You told me to leave it where it was! And I told you that you placed it in an area where it could easily fall of and break, well I was now wasn't I?" Luki challenged.

"Well this isn't the first time you two 'accidentally' broke something while alone together," Luka replied still glaring at them.

"The bed was almost broken anyways~" Meito replied. Both Luka and Luki choked.

"You broke a bed-" Luka said at a lost of words. Luki blushed heavily.

"It's not what you think!" Luki replied defensively waving his hands back and forth still blushing heavily.

"How else do you break a bed!?" Luka challenged her brother.

"By just jumping on it like a little kid would," Meito replied. Luki buried his face into Meito, completely done with the conversation.

"There is no way you two will be left alone together at all ever!" Luka shouted.

"Well that's one way to deal with Luki's shyness," Meito replied sticking his tongue out at Luka. Luka twitched.

"No! What- no. Er- no. Meito- no!" Luka replied.

"Look who is starting to sound like Luki," Meito commented with a sheepish smile. Luki's ears flickered. Luka narrowed her eyes.

"Fine then, be alone, just not in a place where things can get broken-" Luka said giving in.

"Oh Luka, did you hear anything last night, or a couple of nights before?" Meito asked with a smirk. Luki flinched, but said nothing.

"...No...?" Luka replied with a raised eye brow. Meito laughed.

"Good~ That means we're better than you and Meiko," Meito stated. Luka flinched and blushed lightly.

"Wha- what- You can hear us-" she questioned.

"Sometimes I could swear you're moaning into a microphone," Luki added, his voice muffled. Luka flinched.

"E-eh?" Luka's voice squeaked. "W-well at least we don't break anything!"

"Well, we didn't break anything while doing something sexual," Meito replied.

"Explain that one time once Luki's cheek cut while he was shirtless and there was glass on the floor then," Luka challenged.

"We didn't break the sake bottle. It just decided to follow through with gravity," Meito replied calmly.

Luka sighed. "Just- stop breaking things! Okay?"

"But it's fun to break things," Luki complained. Luka shot a glare at him, causing him to laugh.

"You two. Are awful...," Luka said, alternately glaring at them.

Luki continued to laugh. Meito gently nuzzled Luki's cheek. "Calm down, I think the warlord is about to snap and kill us," Meito warned the pinkette.

"Excuse me!?" Luka exclaimed.

Luki laughed more. Meito sighed and pet Luki. "Look at what you have done," Meito said while glaring at Luka.

"What I've done! You two are the idiots that got yourselves in this situation!" Luka narrowed her eyes.

"Yes! It is what you have done?! Luki now can not stop laughing," Meito chuckled, beginning to laugh himself. Luka tapped her foot impatiently again.

"How are you two related to us?" Luka questioned.

"Magic," Luki replied with a sheepish smile. Luka face palmed.

"I am going out to have dinner with Meiko. Do not break anything while we're gone," said the female pinkette as she turned around and walked away.

A few short moments afterwards Luki passed out in Meito's arms. Meito looked at Luki and smiled. He gently kissed the top of the pinkette's head. "You really are very cute, my precious neko~" Meito said as he gathered Luki into his arms. He stood up and carried Luki to the common room and gently placed him on the couch. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch and yawned. "I guess it is pretty late-" Meito admitted, laying down on the floor. Luki halfway woke up. He saw the brunette on the floor and crawled on him.

"Meito, you idiot. Don't lay down away from me," Luki mumbled, nuzzling into the brunette's chest. Meito smiled and wrapped his arms around the half asleep neko.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," the older replied, gently pecking the pinkette's lips. Luki smiled faintly and fell back asleep. Meito smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
